Generator Rex and the Teen Titans
by PoisonDuchess
Summary: Rex and Cesar get transferred over to Jump City by Vandal Savage. The tyrant has evil plans for the two, but how did he even find out about them? The Teen Titans get involved, and Cesar has a new curiosity with Raven. Will the two brothers ever get home? What happens when Vandal Savage gets his hands on a bundle of nanites? Will Rex's universe repeat it's self on Jump City?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the background on this story. I looked on the crossover side of the site and looked at the Generator Rex/Teen Titans side. For one, there were only three stories, which was kinda sad already. I looked on at the three little stories to see that they were all based in the same universe! The stories were all saying that Rex got mad at Providence, so he left and went to join the Teen Titans. Then there were some trust issues and God only knows. So I will quit my ramblings and show you the story where Rex goes threw another dimension ****and then he**** meets the teen titans.**

Rex bounced his ball on the wall out of boredom. Rex finally ended up groaning and sitting up while his bouncing ball smacked him in the side of the head. Rex groaning at the small ache on his head fell back onto his small providence bed. He looked opposite of him to see Bobo still passed out, sleeping well like a chimp. Rex sat up once again with the small red ball in his hands. He stood up and walked out the door. Grumbling about how t was unfair that Bobo got to sleep in while he couldn't. He could still hear his snoring outside the supposed soundproof door.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he walked to Caesar's room. He opened the door to see his brother making himself a smoothie with his hyper electro magnet. He glanced over at Rex when he walked over to him, now sitting on his dull green stool. Caesar's room was the only room in providence that _wasn't_ white.

Caesar seeing the boredom printed on his face spoke.

"What's wrong mijo?"

"*sigh* I don't know what to do. Everything here is boring," His left hand cradling his face.

"Well," Caesar put his pointer finger up to his chin as he thought. "How about you go hang with your friends"

"Noah is on vacation with his family, Claire and Annie are having girl time, and Circe, Sqywd, Cricket, and Tuck all having some form of the flu," he said interrupting Caesar.

"Hm, well do you want to go see a movie, I am done with my work,"

"The only movie I want to see is rated 'R',"

"I'll take you,"

"Really!?" Rex's whole face lightened up.

"Sure it's better than you die of boredom," Caesar said shrugging his shoulders.

Rex jumped up and hugged him as he said, "Best. Brother. Ever!"

"When is the closest showing?" Caesar trying to distract Rex so he could breathe. Rex ran over to Caesar's computer checking.

"Well it's 10:52 now. The closest showing is 11:35 at Palmino theaters, which is right next to Noah's house," he said as he looked up at his brother.

"If we leave now, we should get there in time for the movie," Caesar said as he grabbed his wallet.

Rex jumped like a little kid would do when they get something they have wanted for a long time.

As they walked out of Providence Caesar asked, "Will we need to get transportation?" as they walked out of the front door.

"Ahem," Rex said as he formed his bike.

"Oh yeah," Caesar said as if embarrassed.

They drove out into the city and Rex stopped in front of the theater.

"And what movie do you want to see?" Caesar asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Bloody Butcher!"

"Bloody Butcher!?" Caesar looked confused.

He sighed and walked over to the cashier for their tickets. Rex followed. They got their tickets and went into the dark theater. As they sat down the previews began. As soon as the movie had started, Rex immediately clutched to Caesar's arm, shaking in fear. Caesar only sighed, not one part of this movie was scary for him. Now Caesar's had his hand covering his face, Rex was holding on so tight he was occupying his other hand. He could no longer feel the circulation in his arms.

As the movie had ended three long hours they came out of the theater. Rex was visibly shaking, still clutching onto his brother's arm. Rex formed into his bike and they went home. As they got to the base, Six was standing right in front of the front doors, arms across his chest.

**Okay, this is a good start. I can tell by this that it is going to be a long story. It might be six or five chapters before the two meet yet. If anyone tell can tell I got "Bloody Butcher" from the show 'Crash and Bernstein', I don't remember what episode though. I couldn't think of any other 'R' rated movies. I could've made one up but later in the story Rex will start to talk about the movie. I haven't even seen that episode in a long while, eh. I hope you like this! About the word, 'Palmino' there is actually a place called Palmino but it's a group of apartments. I think its Spanish, I really don't know. The next chapter will start of with the Teen Titans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is based off after the Trouble in Tokyo. Enjoy! I am seriously getting writers block from Teen Titans. It was really easy to write Generator Rex but man! I'll get it finished… eventually.**

All the titans sat around their table, talking about various topics.

"No bubble bots two is WAY better than the original," Beast Boy quipped.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Cyborg yelled. Raven not even paying attention was reading a book while the two practically were yelling their heads off. Robin and Starfire were talking about how she has never been to the mall over the time she has been here for a year.

"Well we have been busy with the bad guys," she said, looking into Robin's mask.

"Well don't worry, if not today definitely tomorrow," a smile crept up onto lips. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her heart practically melted as he did that. Before she could give him a kiss, the alarms went blaring off. Robin immediately jumped up and rushed to the computer.

"There is a robbery at the science center," he said as all them rushed out the door.

Robin got onto his motorcycle, Cyborg got into his car, while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven flew to the Science Center.

When they all got there the place was dark and quiet. They all walked cautiously up to the center. Raven used her magic to transport them inside so they didn't have to make a ruckus getting in. They all peered around the corner to see a bunch of men covered in black clothing putting crates into a big truck. Robin gave them a signal to attack.

Robin threw a bomb in the opposite direction to get their attention distracted. Robin came in and smashed his bo-staff across the head of one of the thieves, Starfire came in and was punching them left and right, Beast boy turned in a tiger and was chasing the thieves around, Raven was throwing them across the room and Cyborg was in hand to hand combat with one of them.

They had soon beaten up all of them and were about to go home, when Starfire looked at one of the crates contents.

**Okay this is really short but eh. I wanted to leave a cliff hanger but didn't know where to put it. I will have to figure out what's inside the box. I'll update soon. Probably in a hour or two. :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. This is based **_**after**_** the end game. So enjoy! I am kinda getting writer's block so the chapter probably won't be that long. Anyway enjoy!**

Rex and Cesar stopped in front of the base. Six was standing there, his arms folded across his chest. Six looked directly at Cesar, "We need to have a _talk_ Cesar." He gestured Cesar to follow as he turned around. Cesar's eye's got big as he walked with Six leaving Rex standing there, all alone.

As Six and Cesar were inside the building, Six started to talk.

"How dare you take Rex to an 'R' rated movie?" Six said not turning around. He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's better than him dieing of boredom in this trash hole!" Cesar defending his actions.

"Rex fights e.v.o.s every other day, he won't_ die of boredom_," Six said sarcastically.

Anger started to boil up in Cesar's chest as he listened to Six yelling at about spending time with his brother.

_Ok, maybe taking him to an 'R' rated movie was a bit much, but he doesn't have to yell at me about it!_, Cesar thought. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Six address him.

"Cesar! Are you even paying attention?" Six said, a disgusted look on his face. When Cesar saw Six's face, he stomped away, anger boiling up to his head. He marched straight to his room and sat on his bed_,_ his heads cradling his face. 

_Stupid providence, I hate this place! The only reason I'm here is because of mijo, but even that_, Cesar thought. _No I will stay here with mijo even is Six is a ma… _.His thoughts got interrupted when Rex walked into the room.

Rex walked over to Cesar.

"Six can be mean," he said as he sat next to Cesar.

Seeing his brother's distress, Rex moved his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and snuggled into his chest. Cesar realizing what he was doing, took his other hand and locked his fingers together. Cesar kissed his head, looked into his eyes. Rex meeting eye contact, turned and continued to snuggle into his embrace. Rex raised his head and looked into his brother's eyes once again.

"Don't listen to what Six says Cesar. He's, well he just doesn't like you that's all. It took me forever for him to like me," Rex said, looking across the room instead of Cesar's eyes, he looked up into his brother's brown eyes, and found Cesar smiling. He replied with a simple 'ok' and ruffled his black hair. Rex laid his head on Cesar's chest once again, staring at the other side of the room.

"Cesar, did you ever fight with mom and dad?" Rex not getting up from his current position.

"Only when I was teenager and up, we fought frequently. Why do you ask mijo?"

"What did you fight about?" Rex ignoring his question.

"Um, well I fought with them about working," Cesar said, looking into space. Rex looked up at his brother, a confused look flushed over Rex's face. Cesar sighed, not really wanting to talk about the subject.

"It's a story for another time," Cesar said, stroking Rex's hair. Rex rolled his eyes and buried his face into Cesar's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh My!" Starfire said as she put her hands to her mouth. Robin instantly turned around to see what she was talking about.

'Omg," he whispered softly as he stared into the crates contents. The rest of the team was bewildered as Starfire and Robin were.

"It's it's," Cyborg stuttered. "Amazo*!"

"I thought he was destroyed," Beast Boy questioned as he turned towards Robin,

"Me too, but all of his pieces are in parts," Robin said as he walked towards the dissembled robot. As he got a closer look at the robot, his eyes widened.

"There are enough parts for five or six Amazos!" Robin was astounded but scared at the same time.

"What are they doing _here_?" Starfire asked as she walked closer towards Robin.

"They must've been steeling it," Robin said as he looked at the sides of the crate. He squatted down as he had saw very small print. "Property of, it's been crossed out,".

"What's been crossed out?" Raven asked as she stepped closer.

"Whom it belongs to," Robin said as he stood up. He dusted his hands off and pulled out his Justice League communicator.

"Why are you calling _them_?" Beast Boy questioned, he B

*.

"Because they would want to know about five or six Amazos!" Robin was very irritated at his question.

"Hey Kal, I would think you would want to get down here. Well we found a crate full of five or six dissembled Amazos. Okay," Robin snapped his communicator shut and sighed.

"He's on his way,"

"Can we go the home now?" Starfire asked as she put her arms around Robin's waist.

"Robin chuckled as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Raven said, a smile on her lips. She was very happy for Starfire and Robin, she always thought it was _cute _how they would snuggle together and laugh at each other's remarks. Starfire was a very strong alien who just happened to look human, while Robin was a powerless human. Starfire would always look out for Robin, like a mother and her son.

**I know it was kind of small, but it was fun to write! Anyway, here are what the asterisks or these star thingys ***

***Amazo – A robot that when it comes in contact with a person with powers, he works on non metahumans who still have powers too, he can use them and he adds them to his arsenal. He is kind like parasite but he keeps the powers.**

*** Beast Boy wasn't very fond of their last get together – it's a story for another time, which means I obviously haven't written it yet. What happens is the teen titans and justice league meet. Something happens and beast boy gets mad at the justice league. Robin also get a JL communicator.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rex was now in his own room bouncing the same ball that had hit him in the head earlier. He laid horizontal on the bed, bouncing the ball like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Before Rex could throw the ball again, the alarms went off signaling trouble. Rex groaned as he sat up, he really didn't want to go on a mission. He dragged himself out of bed, and went to the conference room where everyone was waiting for him

"Okay everyone's here," Whit night said. "There is a cheetah woman downtown, she is causing great havoc."

"_Cheetah Woman_?" Rex questioned.

White night sighed and mumbled what sounded like apparently so. Rex and Six both shrugged then rushed out the door and to where the woman's location was. When they got there, the woman's fur was drenched in blood. Noticing them she turned around.

"Oh look! Lunch," she said as she started to walk towards them. Rex formed his battle axes.

"Who are you?" Rex questioned.

"You can call me cheetah, I am not from you world, I am from another dimension as you would call it," An evil look in her eyes.

"Another dimension?! WHAT!" Rex sounded very surprised.

"Awww, you are so cute! I am going to ask Vandal if I can keep you!" Cheetah said as she charged at them. When she aimed to fight with Rex, she got locked in combat with Six instead. Rex ran over and started to help the people who were still alive from her wrath.

While Rex was helping them, Cheetah got the upper hand and knocked Six out cold. She turned around, all her attention on Rex. She charged at him, claws and fangs out. Rex jumped out of way by mere inches. Rex formed his battle axes and they started to fight. Rex dodged her scratches, this getting her annoyed.

"Just sit still!" Cheetah shouted as she kept trying to scratch him.

"I know you want me, everyone does, but you're just not my type," Rex said as he formed his mechanical fists.

"Ugh, teenaged boys. Always thinking of themselves," Cheetah said, she was still unsuccessful in scratching him.

"Sexist much? Girls are always the complainers," Rex said as shoved her into a wall, twenty feet away. She instantly jumped up and jumped at Rex, she was so fast that Rex didn't have any time to react.

She scratched his across the chest. He stumbled back in pain, blood oozing from his wound.

"Gotcha," an evil smirk was all over her face.

He laid on his back, clutching the wound with both hands. Rex started to lose his sense. He couldn't hear anything that was going on, only his very fast heartbeat, his vision blurred, his nose wasn't working, and he could only feel the warm blood on his fingers. His eyes started to get very heavy; he couldn't hold them open anymore. They wanted to shut _so badly_.

When his eyes had closed and he had fallen into the realm of sleep, Cheetah came over and swooped him up in her arms. She pressed a button on her belt and a bright white portal opened, feet away from her current position.

Six woke up and looked over to see Cheetah carrying Rex and heading to a portal.

"No!" he whispered shouted. He quickly got up and rushed over to them, but it was to late. They had entered the portal already.

**Ooooh! Things are getting interesting! So what do you think? I will write and post the next section later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am doing another Generator Rex chapter because I wanted to say what happened to Cesar. Besides the villain will make you go bananas in laughter! HAHAHA!**

Cesar had not been alerted about his brother's kidnapping since it had only happened a couple minutes before. Cesar was writing notes on an experiment he was doing, when a portal opened and the joker walked out. Cesar turned around to see who was walking up to him because he didn't hear the door open. When he turned his head, the joker sprayed laughing gas into his face. Cesar stumbled back; it took his body to recognize to the chemical, he started to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha," Cesar was now holding onto his sides because he was laughing too much.

"The only way people think I'm funny is because of my laughing gas," Joker said, shifting as his weight to one leg. Cesar was on the ground, he was laughing like a maniac now. His face was in a big grin. He clutched his chest; his body was hurting because he was laughing really hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Cesar wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain so he was calming down a little. The joker walked over and pressed the button on his hip. A large white portal opened and he started to gusher Cesar towards to portal.

**Okay I know it's really short but as I said up there, I just wanted to say how they got Cesar over to the DC universe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire snuggled into Robin's embrace, shielding her eyes.

"You're scared?" Robin asked, he was confused but laughing at the same time.

" There is a lot of the blood shed," she said quickly tucking her head into his chest to avoid watching some get

decapitated. Robin playfully rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie.

"Whatcha reading Rae?" Beast Boy said as he tried to get a peek of the cover.

"A book you would find very boring," Raven said, not looking up.

"Try me," Beast Boy said as he sat next to her.

" The chronicles of Vladimir," she peeped an eye up at him.

"Oh I've read that book, it's really cool,"

"Really?"

"It's about a tyrant that is terrorizing a small village and then Vladimir can't take it any more so," he takes his

index finger and slashes his throat.

"Wow, you have actually read a book," her voice was full of shock.

"I'm not stupid y'know,"

"You always act like it though,"

"Yea well I'm thirteen what do you expect," he winked and then ran up to Cyborg who had just entered the room.

"_Maybe he's not so bad after all_," Raven thought as she stared at her green friend.

The crime alert went blaring off and everybody instantly got up to check it.

"It says there is an intruder in the tower," Robin said checking the details.

"I can't sense them," Raven said fatly.

"Grrrrrr," Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and pounced. He was on top of the intruder growling like he was going

to eat his face off.

"Beast Boy get off," Robin said, Beast Boy turned his head and growled at him, then returned his attention to the

intruder. He had his head at an angle ready to attack his neck. "BEAST BOY!" Robin's voice was harsh.

Beast Boy turned into his human form and let go. He mumbled what it seemed to be like 'whatever'.

**Okay it's really short but eh, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be about the Teen Titans **

**as well to make up for two chapters being about Generator Rex… Anyway, review if you'd like!**


	8. Chapter 8

The intruder was dressed in all black with a few scratch marks, thanks to Beast Boy. The intruder quickly got to his feet and threw a small bomb at Starfire. It exploded in her face and sent her flying.

Beast Boy growled and turned into a puma. He attacked the intruder and was now on top of him. The intruder kicked him in the stomach and got him off of him. Robin came behind him and hit him with his bo staff.

The intruder fell to his knees as the staff came in contact with the back of his neck. The intruder quickly tripped Robin and grabbed a hold of his bo staff. He snapped it in half and threw it to the ground.

Raven used her magic to grab a hold of him. She flung him into the ceiling and then let him drop. He made a THUMP sound and groaned heavily. He reached into his belt and pulled out three small cylinder devices.

He threw them onto the ground. The three cylinders produced a murky purple gas. As the titans started to breath the chemical, they all fell into the realm of slumber.

He took out a walkie-talkie, "All the titans are ready for pickup," he put his communicator away when a big white portal appeared.

Four very muscular men walked out, they were too all dressed in black. The first man slung Raven and Starfire over his shoulders, one of them bridal style carried Robin, Beast Boy had transformed back into his human form and he was too carried in bridal style, and Cyborg was dragged into the portal because he was very heavy.

**SUSPENSE! I hoped you liked! I had put this on hiatus but I probably will put it back there D: . I do not know because I am working on 5 including this one! It's not that much but it's kinda overwhelming. I do a story whenever I feel like it so, eh. Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rex was chained up in a neon white room. His arms were chained, extending from his shoulders, at the wrists. His legs were split apart and were chained as well. It wasn't the most comfortable position.

"What, they ran out of suites?" he quipped as he looked around his surroundings.

On the opposite side of the room was a faint grey outline that shaped a tall thin door, other than that the room was a bright glazing white.

He squirmed around; an agonizing pain ran threw his veins as he did so. He groaned in agony.

"Learn how to treat your guests," he mumbled to himself as he started to study the chains. The chains had a needle that intruded the veins in his inner wrists. A soft blue liquid was being pumped into his veins.

Before Rex could further investigate the liquid in his veins, the door opened and a man walked out. Rex looked at the man was a newfound curiosity.

The man had a small black beard that covered his chin, his skin was a light tan, three light scars went diagonally right to left on his face, and he had black hair that went to the end of his neck, dark brown eyes, and an evil look in his eyes.

"Ah Rex, glad you could make it!" The man said as if they had been friends since kindergarten. Rex gave him a weird look.

"Uh I would've remembered a creepy dude that looks like he eats puppies for breakfast," Rex quipped, leaning back.

"Well you might not know me, but I've been studying you for a while Rex Salazar," The man walked closer to Rex, a yard away. "Your dimension intrigues me. The technology, the mutations," he took a breath before speaking again, "Your brother shall please me with his work."

As if on instinct Rex yelled out, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!"

"Vandal Savage, learn it," vandal turned around and walked away, stopping in the door frame, "When I leave you will be able to leave your chains, don't make Cesar regret it," he said smugly.

As soon as the door shut Rex's chains released him. He fell to the ground, his wrists hurting like crazy. He dragged himself up and looked around the room for some kind of advantage. The chains sunk back into the wall.

The only thing he spotted other than white walls was the faint grey door line.

Rex face palmed," Where am I?" He walked to the wall that had been holding him previously and sunk to the floor. He brought his knees into his chest and placed his head into his knees.

Outside the door, Vandal Savage watched the EVO teen.

"Get him ready for the procedures," his voice was harsh.

"Yes sir," his drone said before rushing off to full fill his orders. He continued to watch the EVO, being quite pleased with himself.

"You will be a nice addition to the team," he said quietly to himself, an evil smirk filled his lips.

**I haven't updated this story in awhile… the next story will be about CESAR! I should have made this a Justice League crossover D: anyway. I'll do another story about that… IT'LL BE EPIC! **


	10. Chapter 10

A bright light was shone at Cesar's eyes. He blinked rapidly, waking up. He attempted to squirm around but found it useless. He was tied in a chair with tight ebony rope; the rope went from his ankles to his neck. He looked around his surroundings, shocked at what he saw.

On the far side of the room the wall had a big screen covering most of it. A very large keyboard seemed to be ejected from the wall. There was a large variety of buttons, circular, rectangular, red, blue, black. To his left there were newspaper-clippings covering the wall, barely showing any wall. The clipping had pictures of 'heroes'. A man in a bright blue spandex suit was the main subject of the clippings. He had vibrant red boots on, dull red under wear on, a large red cape that went down to his ankles, and a large yellow 'S' was in the middle of his chest. Titles read, "SUPERMAN SAVED THE DAY" and "METROPOLIS IS SAFE, THANKS TO SUPERMAN!" Cesar made a guess that the man's name was Superman.

He looked at the other clipping with a newfound curiosity. "This planet has a lot of heroes…" Cesar quietly said to himself.

There was a certain clipping that caught his eye. The title read, "TITANS SAVE TOKYO!" There were five teenagers standing next to each other. There was a boy with what seemed to be like a circus uniform on, he had black spiky hair, a mask covering only his eyes, and his skin was pale. A girl stood next to him holding his hand. The whites of her eyes were a soft green and her irises were a deep green. Her skin was a tan orange, she had bright red hair that went down to her hips and she was _floating_. Next to her there was a _green boy_. His hair was green and spiky like the boy with a circus uniform. He was grinning widely, revealing a fang. His ears were pointed and he wore a black suit with deep purple running down the middle. He had soft grey gloves and shoes on. Next to him, there stood what looked to be a 'Cyborg'. His right eye was a dull red while the other was not, he was too grinning widely. He had circuitry covering his whole body. There was a girl standing to the side, a stoic expression on her face. Her skin was a light purple and her irises were a deep dark purple. She had a long purple cloak that went down to her ankles. She looked distressed, like she could never fit in properly.

A green laser penetrated the door that was at his right. The girl that was holding the circus boy's hand kicked the door down. She flew in and quickly spotted Cesar. She landed in front of him, a look of worry flashed over her face.

"Are you the alright?" She asked as she started to untie his ropes. _A weird way to word things_, Cesar thought. He wasn't complaining about his freedom though.

"Fine really," he said. He stood up and rubbed his wrists. The rest of the team from the picture appeared. They all turned their eyes to Cesar.

"So I'm guessing you're the genius?" The girl in the purple cloak asked.

"Who's asking?" Cesar said, studying her. Her facial features were identical to Six's. The circus boy snapped him out of his trance by speaking.

"Let's get you out of here," he said, leading him out of the building. When they were outside the Goth girl spoke.

"Let's leave this trash hole," her voice had no emotion what so ever. A dark energy engulfed them and it sent a chilling feeling down Cesar's back.

**I made it so that the Titans had gotten kidnapped… and I changed that. I will explain how they got out of their predicament in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't updated this stories in ages so here you go! April 26 -May 21 yea a long time :(**

Rex laid in a dark room when he gasped awake. He shot straight up and panted loudly. Handcuffs hooked his two wrists together tightly, not letting circulation through. A throbbing pain in his thigh roared in discomfort as he leaned it against the metal he sat on. He quickly pulled his leg into his chest as he looked around his surroundings.

The room was pitch black with traces of light glittering on what seemed to be crates. Rex squinted his eyes to get a better long at the rectangular objects when a door swung open angrily. Light quickly filled the room, revealing Vandal Savage.

"¿Hablas español?" Vandal Savage's questioning tone rung throughout the whole room. (You speak spanish?)

Rex gave him an evil glare and slanted his eyes. "Go to hell!" he yelled out of pure anger. Vandal clucked his tongue and shook his head softly.

"You are an interesting one, Rex. But everyone, and I mean _everyone_, can be broken," he threatened. He turned on his heels and left the room. Leaving Rex in the darkness once more.

César had learned the names of the teenagers that saved him. The circus boy was Robin, the goth was Raven, the green one was Beast Boy, the cyborg was Cyborg and the red head one was Starfire.

"They have my little brother," César told the former acrobat.

"And we'll get him back. You just have to tell us why they want you two," Robin asked, full of curiosity.

"I don't know!" César yelled in frustration. "Ustedes son tan irritante!" (You people are so aggravating!)

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Beast Boy yelledas if they would make the scientist more clear. César only shook his head.

"Te juro que fue a la escuela estúpido …" César mumbled to himself, taking his head out of his hands. (I swear you went to stupid school…)

Beast Boy looked at him confused look. Robin could tell by his tone and his body movements he had uttered an insult.

"Yelling at each other won't work," Raven chimed in. César looked at her and squinted his eyes in anger. He turned his attention back to Robin and folded his arms across his chest.

"You know I'm from another dimension… right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin's pupils grew bigger as he rethought the Latino's words.

"Well… that makes it a handful harder…" he said, cupping his chin.

**It's not that long... but it'll have to do.  
**

**I am moving and so I might not update in a while... at least I have a PROPER excuse this time...  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Electricity coursed throughout Rex's veins. He screamed out as loud as he possibly could. Vandal Savage shut off the electricity and walked closer to the EVO.

"How does that feel? The electricity coursing throughout your entire body? The residue of pain left behind when the electricity stopped flowing?" Vandal Savage asked.

"You'll have to try better than that!" rex yelled, leaning forwards.

"Watch your words!" Cheetah snarled. She walked up the EVO teen and looked into his brown eyes. "Or, you'll learn worse pain than you felt before…" She threatened. She cupped his face in her palm, digging her claws into his cheeks.

Rex winced at the pain, trying his best to not let out a whimper. Cheetah turned her head and looked at Vandal Savage.

"Leave me alone with him, he'll talk," she asked. Vandal Savage weighed the options in his head before turning on his heels.

"So you're from another dimension?" Raven asked César. He gave a small nod, shuffling through his satchel.

"Don't worry, we'll get your brother back," Robin soothed. César simply nodded, still shuffling through his satchel.

"If I may ask… what on the earth are you looking for?" Starfire asked.

"Found it!" César yelled. He pulled out a device with a pointer on the front and held the grip tightly.

"My hyper-electro-magnet!" he said.

**Okay…**

**I have an irrating headache right now so that's why the story is soo short.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rex's breaths were loud and heavy as he tried his best to deal with the pain inside him. His lungs felt like molten magma were running throughout them, a pounding headache slammed itself against the inside of his head and his nanites threatened to form his full EVO form.

He had his knees in his chest, softly rocking himself back and forth. The pain was starting to become more and more intense. It felt like a thousand little knives stabbing you all over. Vandal Savage watched from outside the door, smiling widely.

"Only a little bit more breaking, only a little more," he said to himself. He turned on his heels and started to descend down the hallway. "Now, if I could only get his brother…"

César sat in front of a Titan computer typing rapidly.

"What are you exactly looking for?" Starfire asked the Latino. She looked at the screen and cocked her head.

"Rex's biological signal… almost have it…" César mumbled. Raven stood a good ten feet away from César, eyeing him suspiciously. Robin noticed her behavior and walked up to the semi demon.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him and sighed deeply.

"He seems… _off_…" Raven stated. She folded her arms across her chest and looked a his mask. Before Robin could say any more on the topic, César yelled loudly.

"FOUND IT!" he yelled as if he had just won the billion dollar lottery. "We can now get Rex! His bio signature will lead us to him."

"Well? What are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Cyborg said. The team, including César, all rushed out to Cyborg's car while Robin took his motorcycle.

**Hey!**

**I am kinda getting **_**bored**_** of this story, but don't worry, I'll finish it for sure :)**

**I will try to make more action find it's way in the next chapter, a lot lot lot lot of plot building is being done.**

**I'll try to upload more as soon as possible!**


End file.
